Camp
by indxles
Summary: /i'M NOT EVEN GOING TO TRY WITH A SUMMARY. Au-ish story. Basically the main five go to a shitty summer camp. :
1. The Bus

There had been many times when Veruca Salt had threatened to run away.

But she swore when she got back from this...hell, she **_would_**. She was.

Her stupid father had decided it would be best if she didn't sit at home all summer. _**(WHICH SHE WASN'T GOING TO DO),**_ and instead go to some stupid summer camp. In a word, she **hated** her parents. The only thing going through her head as she stood there on the curb, waiting for that god awful bus, was what if her _friends_ saw her? Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but that wasn't the bad part. She was wearing the stupid camp t-shirt they had given out. yes. A t-shirt. She wore shorts, and some pretty nice tennis shoes her mother had gotten her for tennis._ (Which she quit.)_

She could tell how her summer was going as soon as the bus pulled up. It was in pretty bad shape. It looked disgusting. She held her bags, and looked back to her parents, who had already gone back inside. Veruca turned back towards the bus, and a man walked out from the bus. He wore a shirt far to small for him, so that his gut hung out, and was not a very attractive sight. He wore extremely short, tight shorts, that showed off...**too much**. Far more than a fourteen year old wanted to see for 2 months. She winced as he almost fell. His voice boomed as he stepped up to her, practically towering over her.

_**"WELCOME CAMPER! THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THE BEST DARN SUMMERS OF YOUR SHORT LIL LIFE! I AM DAVE, YOUR CAMP DIRECTOR. YOU GOTTA NAME?"**_

She blinked a few times, deciding how to answer.

"...Veruca...?"

_**"NICE TO MEET YOU, BERUDA."**_ She sighed, looking to the bus windows. A few kids sneered at her.

_**"WELL? WHATCHA WAITIN FOR?! TIME TO GO TO CAMP! WOOO!"** _Dave ripped the bags from her hand, and gave her a hard shove towards the doors. She slowly climbed on, and immediately felt out of place. The kids already had their cliques. Great. Every time she tried to sit down, someone would scoot over, or shout that the seat was already taken. Slowly she made her way to the back, approaching four other kids.

There was one, devouring a chocolate bar. He was wearing a sweater underneath his t-shirt for whatever reason, and had light red hair. He tried to say something to the boy next to him, giving Him a Shove. He almost knocked him flat out of the seat. He had a pretty thick German accent, and bright blue eyes. Then the boy next to him turned around.

The other boy had spiked his hair. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes, and practically wore a scowl on his face. He wore his t-shirt, another long sleeved black shirt beneath it, with his sleeves rolled up. He had one ear bud in, and his phone in hand.

Then the girl he was talking to poked her head from behind him. She sat alone, but had out stretched her legs across the seat. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a rather short ponytail, and she too wore the ugly t-shirt. She smacked her gum, and blew a bubble, raising a brow expectantly. Her bright green eyes narrowed, and she turned her attention back to the boy.

There was another boy, who suddenly piped up. He was rather scrawny, and looked as if he hadn't eaten in months. His t-shirt was baggy on him, and she was confident it was a small. His brown hair was messed up, and it liked as though he had. At least attempted to comb it.

"You can sit with _us_, if you want."

The other three shot Veruca a glare. Well, except the fat one. He was too fixated on...whatever it was he was eating. Veruca slowly slid down next to the boy who offered her a seat. There was an uneasy silence between the group. well, except for the blonde girl's gum.

"...I'm Charlie!" He says, a bright smile on his face. he soon gestures to the fat one.

"That's Augustus...English isn't his first language, so he slips into German a bit." Before he can say anything else, the boy sitting net to Augustus pipes in.

"I'm _Mike._" The girl pops her gum as if on cue, and bats those long lashes of hers.

"_I'm_ Violet Beauregarde."

Veruca doesn't know what to think. These..._freaks_ are all she's got, weather she likes it or not. The bus suddenly lurches forward, and Veruca practically snaps her neck. After the bus is moving again, Mike shoves headphones back into his ears, and closes his eyes. Augustus, on the other hand, doesn't see that Mike has put ear buds in, and is chatting up a storm. Veruca can't help but giggle a _little_. Someone smacks her arm, and she sees Violet offering up a piece of gum. She offers a small smile, and takes a piece shoving it deep into her pocket. Violet frowns.

"Give it to _Charlie_."

There's a sudden flush of red to her cheeks, and she fishes it out of her pocket. There's a small smirk from Mike, and Veruca frowns, practically throwing the piece of gum at Charlie. He sudden jerks back to reality from taring out the window, and stammers a thank you. Veruca let's out a huff, and crosses her arms. The bus was hot. And the ride was bumpy. And she was

_** d. **_She poked at the boy with his headphones in, and he let out something that sounded close to a growl.

_"What?" _

"Do you know when we'll get there?"

Mike glances at her, and just frowns, before stuffing his headphones back in.

"Probably another hour." Charlie says, offering a small smile. Veruca doesn't smile back. She frowns. Another hour. Of _this_? She let's out a whine, and slumps further down in the seat. Violet snickers.

She hated this bus. She hated her parents. She hated Augustus, Mike, Charlie, and Violet. She hated this stupid t-shirt. She hated Dave.

**_She hated everything._**


	2. Dinner

_**A/N: TURN UP IM DOING THIS OKAY**_

The bus suddenly slammed on the breaks. Veruca was half asleep, and practically broke her nose on the seat before her. There was a snicker from Mike and Violet. There was also a concerned "Are you okay?" From Charlie. She was this close from punching his face. This. Close.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! OFF THE BUSSY BOO, TIME FOR CAMPY COO!"

There was a frown from Veruca, and she stood up. Before she could start walking, she felt someone stick there leg out, and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor of the bus. She turned to yell at Mike, but he simply gave her a dumb look. But she knew it was him, by the laughter from Violet, and that stupid smirk on his face. She slowly stood up, and made her way out of the bus, followed by the other campers.

"ALRIGHTY. BEFORE WE GET THE USUAL QUESTIONS. YOU GET NO MORE THAN SIX TO A CABIN. YOU GET TO CHOOSE YOUR CABIN MATES. CHOOSE WISELY, CAUSE IF YOU DECIDE TO START DRAMA, WE AIN'T MOVIN YA!" He then laughed, and Veruca looked around anxiously. True, she could be in a cabin with the four others but...

Violet interrupted her thoughts by grabbing her arm, and pulling her back with the other four. Dave continued to rant on and on about camp rules, etc. She stood, quiet uncomfortably between Mike and Violet. "You're gonna be in our cabin, okay?" Violet whispered to her, and she shot the other girl a glare. Not like she had much of a choice.

"ALRIGHT. ONE MORE THING. NO PHONES, OUTSIDE FOODS, ETC." She thought Mike, Violet, and Augustus were going to have a heart attack. There's a collective groan from the group, and Dave chuckles.

"YUP. WE'RE SEARCHING YOU AND YER BAGS, SO DON'T EVEN _**TRY**_ AND SNEAK ANYTHING."

Another counselor approached the group of kids. He wore a frown, and literally _began patting Violet down,_ ripping out three or four packs of gum from her pockets. He sneered, and moved on to Veruca. She stood, stiff as a board, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Since when did summer camp counselors _pat the kids down. _He moved onto Mike, removing his phone, and then Charlie, and finally Augustus. She thought he was going to cry as he lugged away his snacks. before he gave their stuff to Dave he stopped.

**"Oh. I almost forgot. I'm Marcus. I'll be your camp buddy or whatever." **Mike rolled his eyes, and Violet let out a small groan.

**"Follow me."** His voice always had the same tone. Total and utter annoyance. The five followed Marcus, passing cabin after cabin, all of them looking...just depressing. This summer camp was...well...in a word, shit. They finally stopped at what Veruca swore was the furthest away.

**"Dinner's in half an hour." **

Those were the final words from Marcus before he turned and headed down the trail, back to the main camp. there was a moment where the five of them just stood there. This was going to be a really shitty eight weeks if this was what the rest of the camp looked like. Violet was the first to head up, followed by Augustus, then Charlie. Veruca was half expecting Mike to head after Charlie, but instead he shot a glance to the trail. Marcus was long gone. And then, out from his pocket he pulled a phone. He saw the confused look on Veruca's face, and grinned, before jogging inside the cabin.

* * *

"...And so then I broke her jaw."

There was a snort from Mike, and a look of disgust from Veruca. Violet had finished telling one of many, many contest "accidents". Well, that's what her mother called them. Nothing matters, as long as you win. Which she planned to do the entire time at camp. She had hardly touched her food, but Augustus had practically inhaled his, and was now attempting to pick off some of Mike's. Charlie too had eaten most of his, but she couldn't blame him. It wasn't that the food was bad or anything, it was just that she wasn't hungry.

In fact, she was surprised the food **wasn't** bad. Augustus suddenly piped up.

"Vat happened after _zat_?" Violet smirked, and went back to poking at her Mac and Cheese. There was a tiny shrug, and she looked back up at the fat boy.

"She didn't sue. I won. Happy endings for all."

_"Not for her." V_eruca added, a sharp glare directed at Violet. Mike suddenly jumped up from the table, grabbing a very confused Augustus by the arm. He shot a glare at Charlie, indicating he better get up as well. Which he did.

"Say guys. I think i heard them call for seconds." Before Violet or Veruca could get up, they were gone, practically running across the dining hall. There was a loud crash from their direction, and Violet couldn't hide a smile that crept to her face.

It soon vanished when her gaze caught Veruca's.

"What's your _**problem**_?" Violet demanded, slamming a fist on the table. Veruca simply crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air.

"What _problem_?" Violet leaned over to the other, eyes narrowed.

"Are you...jealous?" The look on Veruca's face said it all, and Violet sat back, crossing her arm's, a satisfied smirk on her face. She pretended to look confused, putting a finger to her chin.

"Hmmmm...Which _one_ is it? Is it...oh, I don't know..._Charlie_? Oh. Maybe it's...**Mike**?" Veruca frowned at the name Mike, and a smirk came to Violet's face. Before she could add another comment, the boys came back. Mike sat himself down, sitting across from Veruca. Charlie was the one who sat between the two seething girls, and Augustus sat next to Mike.

"...I thought you said they called for seconds?" Violet asked arching a brow. There was nothing but a shrug from Mike, and the excuses began to flow from Charlie. Suddenly, Dave's voice boomed throughout the room, echoing from the walls.

"ALRIGHTY CAMPERS. YER FIRST NIGHT HERE WILL BE SPENT: UNDER THE STARS! SO GRAB YER SLEEPING BAGS, AND YER COUNSELORS WILL BE TAKIN YA TO YER CAMP GROUNDS."


	3. Hate

Augustus thought he was going to die.

He would die, right here in camp Ranchoframasa. (What kinda name is that?!)

If it wasn't the woods that killed him, it was going to be Mike, his camp buddy. Every five or so minutes, Augustus would attempt to make small talk. And Mike would continue to threaten to lunch him. Or kick him. Or something of that nature. Why did their place have to be so high up, and so far away? They had to walk all the way back to their cabins, get their sleeping bags, and then all the way back to climb up a hill, and then some.

Augustus was fully convinced that Marcus hated them.

finally after what seemed like forever, Marcus stopped, and told them to drop their stuff. They did. And they dropped themselves too. Marcus then told them that he forgot something back at the cabin. He said he'd take this one solo. As soon as he was gone, Mike piped up.

"Hey guys...Y'know what this remind a me of?" There was silence, and he suddenly clicked off the flashlight.

"Friday the 13th."

Augustus didn't move. It was fairly dark, and he couldn't see much of anything. Well except the three silhouettes before him-wait...Three...? There was a slight breeze, and it managed to give Augustus chills, even if he was wearing two shirts. There was Veruca's voice, a few ways before him.

"Where's Mike?"

Augustus was one to be scared easily. So naturally, his legs began to shake. Maybe this was going to be like one of the horror movies Mike had talked about on the bus...He heard something snap behind him. There was Violet's voice

"Augustus...What's behind you?" He slowly turned around, able to see a silhouette creeping towards him. It suddenly lurched forward, and out of defense, he sawing a big meat fist around.

_**"OW!"**_ He heard a familiar voice yell, and Violet exploded into laughter. Violet turned her flashlight on, and Augustus saw a very,_** VERY**_ angry Mike holding his nose.

This.

**This was how Augusts was going to die.**

* * *

Even if Charlie was in on the joke, he never found it very funny. Especially when Augustus knocked Mike flat on his feet, with one punch. And even worse when Mike decided to get vengeance. He was just punching and kicking the other boy, who was much bigger then him, and at one point he got a **log.**

"Mike...!" Violet cried out, in fear for the German kid. Much like Charlie himself was. The two others rushed in to help, and through the confusion, he felt the branch connect with his own face, several times.

_**"HEY!"**_

Marcus.

Augustus probably looked the worst out of the four. Charlie was fully convinced that if he and Violet hadn't intervened, he might've _**killed** _Augustus. Speaking of Mike, the blood running from his nose was the only thing that made the fight look _somewhat_ fair. Charlie was certain that was the only reason Mike wasn't kicked out of camp, right then. Marcus looked extremely upset, and shot a glance at Veruca, who simply stood there, arms crossed a smug look on her face.

"Is _**fatty**_ over there going to be okay? Cause I'm not _lugging_ him down that hill." There's a small, uh-huh from Augustus, who still lay on the ground. Charlie offered him a hand, and to his surprise, so did Mike. Once Augustus was standing, Charlie saw that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought. By his screams, he thought Mike had smashed his head in or something. But there he was, tears streaming down his cheeks, his cheeks bright red (from the point in which Mike smacked him._** Hard.**_)

* * *

Mike wiped at his nose, staring at the sniveling older boy.

That was stupid. Hell, the only reason he did it was he thought Violet would find it amusing. No, not the fight. The _joke. _he hadn't expected a punch from Augustus. this was the kid who sobbed over a ghost story. In the daytime. On bus full of people.

He was pretty sure he'd broken his nose. He made eye contact with Augustus for a brief moment.

Shit. This was the part where he had to go over and apologize, because he'd chosen this **lard** as his camp buddy.

"...Look, Gus, I guess I'm _sorry_." He says, the apology itself coming out a bit muffled.

"Are you **_sure_** zat you are okay Michael?" Mike seethed at the name, but nodded.

He was NOT about to go stay in the nurse's office for twenty minutes, plugging his nose with one hand, and holding a tissue to it with the other.

After all. It stopped bleeding after about 20 minutes. The only bad part was the bruise on his nose was a bitch. Oh. And the _blood._ Hell, it looked like he' walked out of horror movie. Of course, Marcus refused to let him go back to the cabin alone to clean up. Oh no. Take Augustus with you.

But then, Augustus has to take a piss, right? But then he didn't come back. And the blood on Mike was beginning to dry. And become sticky. And Mike, in short was pissed. So, he storms in there after that dumb ass, only to find...He's not there.

He considers leaving him. He really does. But then, quiet far away, he hears his sobs. And there is something, that sounds close to a growl that leaves Mike's mouth. And he storms over there, getting all tangled up in thorns, and probably poison ivy. Augustus was sitting there alone, and through the moonlight, he could see Augustus, scratching.

Everywhere.

_**"God dammit it."** _He grumbles, walking in front of the crying boy. Augustus shoots up, and begins speaking in German, embracing Mike. Despite his efforts to get free from his grasp, Augustus only squeezes harder, and it's the small pop from Mike's back, that triggers Augustus to let go.

A few short hours later, here they are, one in the morning, standing in the nurses office. Augustus was still crying, and covered from head to toe in poison ivy. Mike was covered from head to toe in blood. Didn't they make quite an entrance? After another fifteen minutes, the nurse had told Mike that his nose was definitely broken. And he definitely wanted to break hers. To wrap up the story, they didn't return to the campfire. The nurse didn't want them to. In their..._conditions. _

Mike **hated** camp.


	4. Miss Violet Beauregarde

Mike and Augustus never came back.

They weren't at breakfast the next day, either.

Violet wouldn't admit it, but she was a little concerned. All they had to do was go to the cabin, get Mike changed, and come back. She was also a little disappointed they didn't come back. Or Mike at least. She wouldn't be surprised if he hated her though. _She _was the one who broke his nose. Mike was the only one in the group she really _liked. V_eruca hated her, and Charlie was boring. She didn't want to spend her whole day with those two.

First activity: **Hiking.**

In other words, Marcus would stay at the camp (because there was no way he was spending his day with three little brats, his exact words). The three stood in front of the woods, expecting something to happen. She thought Veruca was about to cry. Charlie was the first to start walking, then Violet, and finally Veruca.

"So...Where are we going, exactly?" She heard Veruca ask behind her.

"I'm not sure...I think we just walk around then come back." Charlie answered, a small shrug from him.

Violet dug around in her pocket, pulling out a crumpled package of gum. She had no idea how the _hell_ Mike managed to get everyone's things back (even Veruca's...) but he did. Last night totally sucked. Veruca couldn't stop complaining about how she was getting bitten by mosquitos, and Violet couldn't roast one s'more. She literally wasted the entire bag trying to get one that didn't catch on fire. She imagined she looked pretty bad. Veruca and Charlie sure did. They hadn't been allowed to change or wash up, just go straight to breakfast. There was a small frown when she realized Mike and Augustus probably just slept at the cabin, and were ditching today's activities.

There was suddenly some talking before them. Violet halted, and Charlie did the same, but she felt Veruca run into her back. _idiot. _

"...We're never going to find them! We're going to get lost! _**WE'RE GONNA DIE**_!"

She recognized the wailing, and the stern voice that followed it.

"Oh would you stop _**wailing**_ for five minutes!?"

And Violet was grinning. "Oh brother." She heard a voice from behind her groan.

"Mike! Augustus!" Charlie chirped, and never the less, Augustus came crashing through the woods, dragging Mike along with him. Literally. _Dragging. _Augustus pretty much tackled the three of them, in a bear hug, and Violet couldn't help but giggle. She even saw Veruca smile a little.

Okay. So maybe these few weeks weren't going to be _as_ bad as she thought.

* * *

"...It's my fault." Violet said quietly, not looking up from her plate.

Mike, Veruca, Augustus, and Charlie said nothing. It _was_ Violet's fault. She was the one who insisted she knew where she was going. Well, here they were, seven hours later, eating dinner, missing every single activity that day. Well, not hiking. In fact that was the only one they did. She was the one who lead them off the trail. She was the one who refused to admit they were lost.

It was all her fault.

Marcus was _**pissed.**_He screamed at them, for being idiots. And...other words. He managed to hit a soft spot with everyone. Especially Violet. She got yelled at the most. He **cursed** at her, for being _stupid_. Veruca was the one who ratted her out.

And good lord, she felt horrible.

She never liked Violet. Not in the slightest. But she couldn't feel anything but guilt as Violet stared down at her food. She hadn't touched anything. Marcus probably wouldn't even care, if it hadn't been that this was the _eighth_ strike, and he was bound to be fired with the next one.

The silence was horrible. Mainly because they were the only ones there. "...Come on. We gotta go to that campfire thing." Mike says, standing up and dumping all of his food in the tray. He didn't touch any of it. Violet didn't budge, but everyone else left.

The four stood outside, waiting for Violet to come along. Mike looked _straight_ at Veruca. A small sigh left her lips, and she headed back inside.

* * *

Violet hears the small clacking of Veruca's shoes on the floor. She doesn't even have to look up to know it's her. She sits down before her.

Violet felt like the biggest piece of shit. Marcus had **_hit_** her. He called her a piece of shit himself. She knew he was a douche, and said those things just to put her down. But it worked. The teen had successfully been put down.

"Violet...I know I'm not the one you want to talk to right now." Veruca says in that stupid British accent of hers. Violet looks up at her. She was right. She'd much rather be talking to Charlie or Mike. "...I'm so sorry." Veruca says, placing a hand on her arm. Normally Violet would smack away Veruca's hand, or recoil at her touch. But instead, a small sob escapes her. Veruca suddenly takes her hand back, now looking quiet uncomfortable.

Violet had always new able to defend herself. But she hadn't even expected Marcus to smack her. And she saw him. She saw the look on his face, as her head snapped to the side and she held her cheek. He was grinning. And her stomach churned. Marcus was sick. He probably was like this to all his kids. She felt it was a simply a matter if time before Mike or Veruca or one of the others were smacked. God forbid something worse. Violet wiped at her eyes, before any tears could fall. It was a lesson she learned early on from her mother.

No tears, Violet.

She ran a hand through her dirty, and very poorly put up, hair, a small sigh escaping her as she did so. She could see Augustus peering through the window, and a small chuckle left her lips. Veruca smiled and stood up, motioning for Violet to follow. Violet slowly stood up, leaving all of her food on the table. One could only hope they would be making s'mores at the campfire that night.

And someone else would make them for her.


	5. Canoes

The _next_ day was the same.

The bad part, that is. Today's schedule was breakfast, canoes, high ropes, and...other stuff that Charlie couldn't remember. Marcus had only shown the camp activities for _thirty seconds.  _

Mike's habit of staying up late was beginning to show, proof by the dark circles that had begun to form beneath his eyes. And that he could hardly walk to breakfast. (Augustus ended up carrying him, but he's got to much **dignity** to admit that.) The girls hadn't come.

They were too busy getting the _bubblegum_ out of Violet's hair. So the three boys sat alone, waiting. Waiting for the lifeguard come and get them, and take them to canoes. For Violet and Veruca to come back. For Marcus to show up and_ scream_ at Mike for staying up.

He was a **jerk. **

Charlie wasn't one to throw around such _insults. _But he was. He'd sort of hoped _Dave_ was going to be their counselor. As loud as he was, he was at least nice. Or, he tried to be nice. The girls showed up the same time as the others that were doing the activity with them. Jake, Hannah, Emerson, and Isabelle.

They were fairly nice, but they were the kinds of kids that were popular. Who were pretty rude most of the time. The kids that had dedicated their lives to Starbucks and sports. Veruca was the only one to think to grab their swimsuits, and Violet was looking rather upset. Charlie really hoped they hadn't had to use the _scissors. _After all, Violet's hair was up, and he couldn't tell. Violet sat next to Mike, who lifted his head for a moment, saw who was sitting next to him, and decided to wake up.

Charlie couldn't help but smile. Veruca slowly sat herself next to Charlie, and he flashed her a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you always like this?" She demanded suddenly, handing him his swim trunks, to which he offered a thank you. Charlie shrugged.

"I suppose so. Why?"

Veruca frowned.

"Well, it's quiet _annoying_ if you ask me. And pretty _**pathetic**_."

Charlie hung his head a little, deciding to just drop his conversation with Veruca. They never seemed to go very well. Just then, a woman came in, her blonde curly hair flowing behind her beneath a dirty ball cap that read: CAMP RANCHOFRAMASSA in all caps. She had a swimsuit on, but a pair of shorts on, and a clipboard in hand. She was quiet bubbly as she took the time to shake /almost/ everyone's hand.

_"Hiya, campers! I'm Cathy! I'll be your canoe instructor! Now, out of curiosity, how many of you are already hanging your swimsuits?"_ All four girls in the room raised their hands.

_"All right boys, change here, the bathrooms please, and hustle up. We're already running late enough!"_ Cathy looked pretty stressed.

Which was pretty concerning.

* * *

Jake and Emerson, and Hannah and Isabelle wasted no time in getting their canoes and getting away from everyone. Augustus stood with his arms over his chest, as if he was trying to hide his weight. Mike wore a T-Shirt (still), and looked as though he was in history class, and not at a summer camp. Violet smacked on her gum, obnoxiously loud. Veruca was already whining about getting in. And Charlie...well Charlie was just there.

Maybe that's what bugged Augustus. He didn't care. He looked happy to be here. He had decided to go in a canoe with Violet and Mike. There were only two seats, and two paddles, so Mike ended up sitting on the floor in the middle, grumbling about how much he _**hated**_ this _stupid camp_.

Augustus had been enjoying the lake actually. Despite...his rather...strange _phobia. _He'd had an experience back in the day...It involved almost drowning. And well...Augustus hadn't exactly looked forward to getting back in the water. He hadn't heard Violet screaming at him, breaking the _only_ rule Cathy had set.

Mike finally turned around and delivered a hard punch to Augustus gut, when he realized the were head straight at the treeline. However, it was too late, and as the approached, many things fell from the trees. Such as...a snake.

None of them had noticed it until they were about halfway back into the lake, and Violet screamed, and jumped up. She made the canoe shake, and soon she toppled off over the side. Only, the took the rest of the _gang_ with her. Augustus thrashed about the water, clingy onto Mike at one point nearly drowning him. Mike would scream curse words at him, and the Augustus would try and fix his grip, shoving Mike under the water again.

Finally after what felt like five minutes, Cathy paddled out, and helped Augustus, Mike, and Violet into the boat. Mike lay sprawled out across the canoe, loud gasps of air filling the silence. There was a small giggle from Violet. Cathy told them she hadn't even heard them. She only noticed them when Hannah had come running up telling her Augustus was killing Mike.

Great. To sum it up, Mike, Violet, and Augustus were the only ones that were soaking wet.

Even better. Augustus just _**prayed**_ that high ropes wouldn't be a disaster.

**They were.**


End file.
